La princesse oubliée
by Lirada
Summary: À peine âgée de 9ans, la petite Mia a une histoire hors du commun, une mère déclarée morte d'une façon inexpliquée, un père idiot mais étonement puissant. Mia est loin d'imaginer toutes les aventures qui l'attendent. /!\MODIFICATIONS EN COURS/!\
1. Pologue

**_Bonjour / bonsoir ( selon l'heure à laquelle il est chez vous ) je vous présente le prologue de ma première fiction. Pour le moment je ne donne pas plus d'information que ça la concernant. J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira !_**

**_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas One Piece, mais Mia est à moi._**

**_Bonne lecture ( si vous pousuivez )_**

* * *

_Prologue_

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ?

Un homme grand et maigre au teint pâle avec des yeux d'une couleur hors du commun vêtu de vêtements ornés de noir et de rouge avec un crucifix comme pendentif, pose son regard sur la petite fille aux long cheveux roux.

-J'attends mon père.

-Tu sais qu'il n'est censé venir que demain ?

-Oui, mais je veux le revoir.

L'homme s'approche de la jeune fille et pose sa main sur sa tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le reverras demain midi. Il doit arriver à douze heures tapante et le connaissant, il ne sera pas en retards.

-Hum ...

La jeune fille le regard toujours poser sur l'horizon esquisse un sourire.

-Dis tonton, vous allez encore vous battre ?

L'homme pose alors son regard sur la jeune fille.

-Je t'aie déjà dis que je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles tonton. Et pour répondre à ta question je ne sais pas, nous verrons cela demain, en attendant tu dois te reposer.

La jeune fille regarde l'homme et lui affiche son plus beau sourire.

-D'accords, Tonton Mihawk!

L'homme la regarde droit dans les yeux et esquisse un minuscule sourire

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Mia.

-Désolé tonton, mais j'aime beaucoup t'appeler comme ça.

-Bien, mais maintenant il est temps que tu aille te coucher. Demain ton père viendra te chercher.

La jeune fille se mit alors à courir à travers les couloir du château pour ensuite s'arrêter devant une grande porte en bois.

-À demain tonton ! Crie la jeune Mia avant de rentrer dans la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

La petite fille entre dans le grand lit mît à sa disposition et ferme les yeux rapidement pour ensuite tombée dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**_Voilà pour le prologue de ma fiction, il est très court je le reconnais, mais les chapitres seront beaucoup plus long. Je ne sais pas encore combient de chapitre elle comportera, mais j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira._**

**_N'hésitez pas à laissez une review ! Merci !_**

_Ps: Désolé des fautes d'orthographes.._


	2. Chapitre I

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 1 de « La princesse oubliée ». J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **_

_**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas One Piece, mais Mia est à moi.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Chapitre I_

-Allez debout Mia, il est déjà dix heures, ton père arrive dans deux heures.

La jeune fille ouvre les yeux lentement pour ensuite s'apercevoir que l'homme été debout devant son lit en la regardant.

-Oui j'arrive, laisse moi deux petites minutes pour me préparé.

-D'accords, mais fais vite. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer avant que tu partes.

-D'accords tonton.

L'homme sort de la chambre et laisse Mia seule dans la pièce. Elle s'étire les membres avant de prendre des vêtements dans l'armoire à gauche de son lit pour ensuite aller à la salle de bain pour se préparée. Une fois prête, vêtu de sa tenue préféré, elle sort de la chambre pour ensuite traverser les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la pièce principale de cet immense château.

-Tonton ? Tu es où ?

-Je suis là Mia.

Mia se tourne en direction du son de la voix et aperçois Mihawk debout devant une coiffeuse plutôt étrange.

-Tu veux me montrer quoi ?

-Viens.

La petite fille s'approche alors de l'homme. Elle remarque qu'il tient quelque chose dans sa main.

-Comme tu le sais ton père va venir te chercher aujourd'hui.

-Oui.

-C'est la deuxième fois que ton père me demande de te garder, et pour une raison que j'ignore il m'interdit de te donner les raisons de cela. Mais c'est aussi la dernière fois que tu viens ici.

La petite Mia lui lance un regard interrogatif.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu le seras tôt ou tard. En attendant j'aimerais te donner un petit cadeau avant que tu partes.

-Vraiment ? Un cadeau ? Pour moi ?

-Oui, mais tu dois me promettre que tu vas en prendre soins d'accords ?

-Promis.

-Bien.

Mihawk tends alors sa main et l'ouvre devant les yeux de Mia. À l'intérieur de celles-ci se trouve un bracelet argenté.

-Tiens, prends-le.

La petite fille est émerveillée. Ce n'était qu'un simple bracelet en argent, mais elle le trouve magnifique.

-Merci beaucoup tonton, c'est magnifique.

-Vraiment, il te plaît ?

-Oui ! Beaucoup ! Mais.. pourquoi tu me l'offre ?

Mihawk regarde Mia qui est toute émerveillée devant l'objet.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Juste, prends en soin.

-Compte sur moi !

La petite Mia lui affiche son plus beau sourire dont elle seule détient le secret. Elle prends l'objet et le passe à son poignet.

-Bon, maintenant tu veux faire quoi ? Ton père n'arrive que dans deux heures.

Mia le regarde avec toujours le sourire scotché aux lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais toi tu veux faire quoi tonton ?

Mihawk fronce les sourcils devant la question de la petite.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'aimerais m'entraîner mais je vais attendre.

-T'entraîner ? Je veux voir !

-C'est trop dangereux.

Mia lui lance un regard interrogatif.

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas pas couper l'île en deux quand même ?

L'homme la regarde avant de rire.

-Bien sûr que non, mais imagine tu te blesses ton père me tuerai pour ça.

-Mais je ne me blesserais pas, promis.

-Comment tu peux le savoir, tu lit l'avenir ?

-Euh... non mais je ne me blesserais pas je le sais c'est tout.

L'homme la regarde du plus profond de ces yeux avant de lâcher un long soupir.

-D'accords, mais tu fais attention d'accords ?

La petite lâche un cri de victoire en levant les deux bras en l'air.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas !

-Bon viens on va allez derrière.

-D'accords chef.

-Chef ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Tu veux que je t'appelle tonton comme d'habitude ?

-Non, juste que tu ne m'appelles jamais comme ça.

La petite fille lui sourit. L'homme se dirige vers l'immense porte en bois qui mène à l'extérieur de cet immense château, avec Mia sur ces talons.

* * *

-Tu es trop fort tonton !

La petite fille, assise sur une grosse pierre admire l'homme qui viens de finir son entraînement.

-Si tu le dis.

Mia saute de sa pierre et court jusqu'à arriver à proximité de Mihawk.

-Et regarde, je ne me suis pas blesser, comme je te l'ai dis.

Mihawk la détaille de la tête aux pieds avant d'esquisser un minuscule sourire.

-C'est bien. Mais pour le moment on va préparer tes affaires, il doit déjà être onze heures et demi.

-D'accords !

L'homme et la petite se dirige vers le château avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

-Et dis tonton.

-Oui ?

-Tu l'as eus où cette épée ?

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui bien sûr tonton.

L'homme s'arrête et regarde la petite fille.

-Qui est Miranda ?

La petite fille écarquille les yeux avant de baisser son regards sur le sol.

-C'était ma mère.

L'homme regarde longuement la petite fille avant de continuer sa marche suivit par Mia.

-Je suis désolé.

Mia lève son regards vers l'homme qui regarde droit devant lui.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu ne savais pas c'est tout.

-Hum.

Ils rentrent à l'intérieur du château et Mia lâche un petit soupir.

-Va chercher tes affaires, je t'attends ici.

-D'accords.

* * *

-Tu as tout pris ?

-Oui.

Mia pose son sac à terre.

-Dis tonton, je vais te revoir n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme pose son regards sur la petite fille.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr, mais je ne peut pas te dire dans quelles conditions.

-Comment ça ?

L'homme lâche un petit soupir.

-Je ne sais pas si la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons nous serons alliés ou ennemis.

* * *

_**Et voilà pour le chapitre 1 ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez et si il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas. Je m'exuse aussi pour la longuer, il n'est pas très long. En tout cas merci d'avoir lut.**_

_**Bonne journée / soirée ! **_

_Ps: Veuilez m'exusez des fautes d'orthographes._


	3. Chapitre II

**_Coucou ! _**

**_Voici le chapitre 2 qui est ( très ) court. Je m'excuse pour la taille du chapitre, les prochain seront plus longs !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas One Piece, mais Mia est à moi_**

* * *

_Chapitre II_

-Hein ?

-Moi même je n'en sais trop rien Mia.

Mia regarde le sabreur à côté d'elle avec un regard interrogatif par lequel il répond d'un simple soupir.

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre, tu es encore très jeune. Tu comprendras tôt ou tard.

Mia n'insiste pas et s'assoie sur le canapé derrière elle, jusqu'au moment ou les douze sonnerie de l'horloge résonne annonçant douze heures. Mihawk regarde la petite et lui fait un signe de tête de prendre son sac et de sortir. Mia s'exécute et, une fois à l'extérieur son immense sourire lui revient. Elle allez enfin revoir son père. Le père de Mia est un pirate qui scrute les mers à la recherche de trésor. Elle a toujours eût beaucoup d'admiration pour son père malgré que celui-ci n'ait pas commit d'exploits particuliers au cours de sa vie ( d'après les connaissances de Mia ). Alors que Mia est en pleine réflexion sur son père, elle n'a pas remarquer que Mihawk a cessé de marcher jusqu'à que son nez entre en collision avec le dos de l'homme. Un petit cri aiguë sort de la bouche de Mia avant que celle-ci ne se pince le nez.

-Aie

-À la place de te plaindre, regardes devant toi.

-Désolé.

-Je ne parle pas de t'excuser, mais lèves les yeux.

Mia lève sa tête pour apercevoir un navire très familier arriver en direction de l'île.

-Papa !

La petite fille se mets à courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à la falaise. Les cheveux dans le vent, elle admire le navire qui jette l'encre. Elle aperçoit trois silhouettes qui lui sont plus que familières descendre du bateau. Un immense sourire se dresse sur son visage jusqu'à qu'elle remarque une quatrième silhouette, mais cette fois venus de l'intérieur de l'île. Elle reconnaît immédiatement Mihawk. Mia se remet donc à courir, mais cette fois en direction de la plage.

-Tonton ! Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas attendus ?

Le sabreur se retourne pour apercevoir la petite fille courir dans ça direction.

-Je devrai plutôt te le demander à toi.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu es partis en courant je ne sais où.

-Mais je suis juste..

-Et bien et bien, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Mia et Mihawk se retourne pour voir que l'un des trois homme qui sont descendus du navire, se positionner devant eux avec un immense sourire.

-Papa !

Mia se jette dans les bras de l'homme.

-Dis donc, je t'ai t'en manqué que ça ?

-Tu m'as terriblement manqué !

Une larme coule sur la joue de Mia tandis que l'homme l'essuie rapidement avec l'aide de son pouce.

-Ne pleures pas Mia.

-Mais tu m'as beaucoup manqué

L'homme souris de toute ces dents jusqu'à qu'il sente une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Et bien, ça fait longtemps, Shanks.

-Oui, ravis de te revoir, Mihawk.


	4. Chapitre III

**_Voici le chapitre 3 en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Je tiens à m'excuser d'entrer pour les fautes d'orthographes, je les corriges des que je les remarques ( même si j'ai beau m'être relus on ne sait jamais )_**

**_Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, je ne possède pas One Piece._**

* * *

_Chapitre III_

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

Le petite fille aux cheveux rouges regarde son père avec un immense sourire scotché sur le visage.

-Super ! Tonton a été très gentil !

-Tonton ?

-Mia, si tu m'appelles comme ça devant ton père me réputation en prend un sacré coup.

-Ça on peut le dire !

L'homme aux cheveux rouge se mets à explosé de rire ce qui fit encore plus sourire Mia. Par contre, du côté de Mihawk s'est l'égerment différent.

-Arrête un peu de rire, il faut que je te parle. Seul.

L'homme se stoppe immédiatement et reprend aussitôt son sérieux.

-Mia ?

-Oui ?

-Là-bas il y à Ben et Yassop, vas avec eux et attends moi d'accords ?

-Entendus !

Mia se mets à courir en direction des deux silhouettes à l'horizon avec son éternel sourire au visage.

* * *

_Du côté de Mihawk et Shanks_

_-_Tu comptes lui dire quand ?

-Je sais pas. Elle est encore trop jeune pour le savoir.

L'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes lâche un long soupir.

-Et quand elle seras grande se sera trop tard. Tu dois prendre tes responsabilités de père et le lui dire. L'autre jour j'ai faillit tout lui dire !

-Je sais je sais mais, pour le moment je n'y arrive pas. Et puis, elle vient à peine de se remettre de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, et vus comment ça l'avait traumatisé j'ai pas vraiment envie de tout lui dire maintenant.

-Je peux le comprendre, mais ne tarde pas trop. Après ça risque d'être dangereux pour elle.

-Je le sais bien Mihawk, et c'est ça qui me fais peur.

* * *

_Du côté de Mia_

-Et après il s'est écroulé au sol !

-Et bien, à ce que je vois tu ne t'es pas ennuyé.

-Non c'était super !

Les deux hommes ont un léger sourire en voyant l'enthousiasme de la petite fille.

-Et sinon, vous, vous avez fais quoi ?

La question qu'ils redoutaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas le lui dire, sinon ils auraient le capitaine sur le dos, et c'est jamais bon quand c'est le cas. Maintenant ils fallait qu'ils trouve une excuse potable.

-Et bien...

Yassop n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que leurs capitaine arrive. Il lâche un gros soupir de soulagement.

-Nous cherchions une île où faire escale.

-Pendant tout ce temps ?! Et bien, j'espère qu'elle est bien cette île !

-Elle est très bien même. Nous y sommes déjà allez plusieurs fois, mais cette fois tu vas venir avec nous et tu vas découvrir cette île avec ces merveilleux gens.

-Être poétique ça ne te vas pas du tout, papa.

-Hey ! Sois un peut plus sympathique avec ton père quand même !

-Et puis quoi encore !

Mia lui tire la langue et Shanks fait semblant d'être choqué avant de lui courir après.

-Ils ne changerons jamais.

-Tel père, telle fille.

-Tu as sûrement raison.

Les deux hommes sont rejoins par le seul habitant de l'île qui regarde avec inquiétude la petite fille.

-Vous partez quand ?

Les deux hommes se retourne vers Mihawk.

-Le capitaine a dit que nous partirons le plus rapidement possible. Pour se rendre sur l'île où nous voulons nous rendre il faut une semaine depuis ici.

-Bien. Vous lui direz qu'il doit se dépêcher. Et aussi qu'il ne me demande plus de service, il a assez de dette comme ça.

-Entendus. Réponds Yassop avec un air amusé sur la dernière phrase de l'homme avant de le voir disparaître dans les ténèbres qui recouvrent l'île toute entière.

Les deux hommes regarde la petite fille et son père qui sont toujours en train de se courir l'un après l'autre.

-Tu crois qu'il va lui dire ?

-Sincèrement, non. Mais comme le dit Mihawk, il doit se dépêcher de lui dire.

-Oui, tu as sûrement raison.

Shanks arrive vers eux avec Mia sur son épaule droite qui essaie de se sortir de là.

-Il est partit ?

-Yep.

-Fais moi descendre ! Je veux dire au revoir à Mihawk !

-Il est déjà partit.

-Hein ? Mais on est chez lui ! Il est encore là !

-Oui mais on dois y allez maintenant.

-D'accords, mais on va où ?

-Sur l'île de Dawn.

* * *

-Capitaine ! Capitaine ! L'île est en vu !

L'homme aux cheveux rouges qui discutait tranquillement avec sa fille dans la chambre de celle-ci, se leva d'un coups sec et sort dehors pour voir si ce que disait sont compagnon était vrai. Et ça l'est.

-Mia ! Vient voir !

La petite fille sort alors de la pièce ou elle était auparavant et regarde son père d'un air interrogateur.

-C'est bon c'est juste une île.

-Juste une île ?

-Bah oui.

-Bon c'est vrai que tu as raison mais, les gens de cette île sont très accueillants et sympathique. En plus il y a quelqu'un avec qui tu pourras t'entendre.

La jeune fille arque un sourcil.

-Il s'appelle Luffy. Tu verras il est très sympa comme gosse.

-Bah si tu le dis.

-Aller quoi, sois plus joyeuse que ça Mia !

-M'ouais. Tu me diras quand on sera arriver sur l'île, je vais dans ma chambre.

La petite fille retourne donc dans ça chambre.

-Dites capitaine, elle n'a pas l'aire super bien Mia en ce moment.

Lucky Roo un homme assez imposant. Il a toujours un bout de viande dans la main ou à la bouche. Le capitaine en question le regarde et laisse échapper un soupir.

-Ouais je l'ai remarqué.

* * *

-Mia ! On est arrivé !

-J'arrive !

Mia pose son livre sur la table de chevet et marche en direction du pont.

-Je suis là.

-Regardes c'est Fushia !

-Fushia ? Tu m'as pas dis qu'on allé à l'île de Dawn ?

-Bien sûr que si, et on y est.

-Le capitaine à raison, Fushia est un village de l'île.

-Ah ok.

Mia regarde par dessus bords pour voir certains villageois les regarder, d'autres les saluer mais ce qui attire son attention et un petit garçon qui crie en levant les bras en l'air et en les agitant dans tous les sens.

-Ah tiens Luffy est déjà là.

-C'est _lui_ Luffy ?

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'en a pas l'air mais il est très sympa.

-Ouais Ouais.

Mia se mets à réfléchir à pourquoi son père l'a amener ici et surtout à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui cacher. Car Mia a beau n'avoir que neuf ans elle n'est pas dupe, elle a bien remarqué qu'on lui cacher quelque chose et elle aller le découvrir, par tout les moyens possible.


End file.
